Avatar Random fight scenes that never happened!
by mr dood92
Summary: lol sorry for the long title. Ok so here's a collection of all the sick fight scenes from avatar that never happened. Like a Zuko VS Sokka sword fight! P.M. me or tell me in a review if u have a suggestion.
1. Zuko VS Sokka Sword Fight!

Just a random thing I decided to write

**Just a random thing I decided to write. Takes place exactly 3.4 seconds after the finale.**

"AANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled at the shorter then him airbender.

"I uh- you see it was- uh…" He fumbled as he struggled to form a sentence out of the gibberish his mouth was spewing out.

"What no one yells at you when you make out with Suki!" Katara yelled back indignantly.

"Well can't you do it somewhere else?"

"We could… but I don't think we will." Aang said and boldly leaned in and kissed Katara again.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Sokka said and stormed outside. "Wait for me!" Zuko said as he walked out shielding his eyes.

-A few awkward seconds pass-

"Zuko and Sokka are dueling." Toph said a laugh threatening to overcome her.

"I gotta see this." Katara said as she followed every one else out to watch.

Zuko had his duel broadswords out and read for action. Sokka stood a little awkwardly on his injured leg (which was healing at a prodigious rate thanks to Katara.) holding his moon sword out in front of him.

"I put 10 coins on Zuko!" Toph said as everyone waited to see who would make the first move.

"I'll put 10 coins on Sokka." Katara said dutifully defending her brother.

Then Zuko grew impatient and started forward lashing out with his dual broadswords. Sokka ducked and hack at Zuko's head but Zuko blocked it with one sword and lashed out again with the other. Sokka jumped to avoid the low blow and backpedaled wildly while fending off Zuko's attacks. After minutes of pushing back and forth Sokka managed to fling one Zuko's swords outside the sparring ring.

"Can we still place bets?" Aang asked hopefully.

"No! Shh we're missing the good part!" Toph said angrily.

Zuko altered his fighting style to fit one sword instead of two. However he still held his sword with one hand. Sokka definitely outmatched Zuko when he had but one sword but Zuko still posed a challenge to him.

Sokka slashed a two hand blow at Zuko's head but Zuko parried it with one hand surprising Sokka with his strength and punched him in the chest with the other hand. Everyone heard the air whoosh out of Sokka's lungs as he took a few steps back and barely ducked in time to dodge Zuko's next slash.

"Go Zuko!" Toph yelled from the audience and this time it was Aang's turn to shush her.

As soon as Sokka got his wind back he launched a vicious series of blows and Zuko was pushed back to the middle of the ring where they battled for supremacy.

"This must end." Zuko spat and did a two hand blow toward Sokka's side. Sokka got his sword up in time to parry it but he was knocked onto his side by sheer power of blow.

Zuko put his sword up to Sokka's throat and said: "You lose."

"Woohoo!" Toph yelled and grabbed Katara's 10 coins.

"So how did this fight even start?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka got up and scratched his head. "Actually I don't even remember." He said causing everyone to burst out laughing.

**Yeah I always pictured a sword fighting scene would be pretty awesome between Zuko and Sokka. But I actually think Sokka would have won if it had not been for his leg. Totally a crack-fic but leave me a review and tell me who you think should have won. Disagree or agree with how I wrote it leave a review.**


	2. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee vs the gaang no Zuko

Guess what everybody

**Guess what everybody? I've decided to make this into a series of completely random fight scenes that would never actually happen! Now isn't that nice? Uh yeah… so if you have any requests just let me know.**

**For this one the situation is when the gaang is being chased by Azula Toph convinces them to stand and fight instead of running.**

"We can take em." Toph said confidently.

"I don't know…" Katara said as the lizard rushed through the wall Toph had made.

"Let's do this." Toph said and started launching rocks at the advancing lizards. Aang flew into the air with airbending powered jump and landed behind the advancing girls. Katara took out her bending water and curled it around her arms ready to fight. Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

Azula jumped off her lizard and prepared to shoot lightning at Aang but Sokka's boomerang came flying and hit her hand down. The lightning exploded at her feet and she went flying back.

Katara ducked as knives came flying toward her, she lashed out with her water whip in retaliation.

Toph felt Ty Lee cart wheeling and jumping toward her but her movements were too irregular to predict. She tried to encase one of her hands in Earth but missed by a foot. She was almost upon her and she felt her lash out in an attempt to punch her but leaned back and the blow passed right over her blind eyes. Earth shot out from under Ty Lee and she went flying back 10 feet.

Sokka ducked as Azula's blue fire crackled toward him. Aang kicked her in the back while her back was turned at Sokka and she fell flat on her face. He bended the air under her and spun her around a few times before sending her flying into the woods beyond.

Mai dodged Katara's water whip and lashed out with more knives. Katara sidestepped the oncoming missiles and froze Mai's feet to the ground. She then used the last of her bending water to freeze her arms to her side.

Ty Lee was up in the air so long she was wondering if she would ever come down. Then she felt a stabbing pain in her back and her 'vision' went black.

Katara heard Toph scream in fear and turned around just in time to dodge a punch, if that's what you would want to call her paralyzing jab, directed at her neck. A gust of wind suddenly knocked them both to the ground.

Aang ran over to fight the last remaining member of the trio. Ty Lee ducked Sokka's boomerang smiling all the while and paralyzed Katara before she could recover from her fall. Ty Lee jumped into the air but was buffeted back down by another gust of air.

"The air is my territory." Aang said wanting to end this fight before Azula emerged again.

Ty Lee dodged another gust of wind and cart wheeled toward Sokka. He dodged a 'punch' and Aang sent Ty Lee flying into the woods to rejoin her crazy friend and he ran to pick up Katara and put her on Appa so they could escape.

"What's going on!?" Toph screamed frantically thrashing around. Sokka ran over to pick up Toph but she punched him in the gut.

"Toph it's me what are you doing!" Sokka yelled in frustration.

Her thrashings subsided and she stood up shakily.

"I can't see." She said and stood there as if rooted to the spot.

"Here I'll carry you to Appa we have to get out of here before Azula and Ty Lee come back!"

She nodded and held out her arms and Sokka couldn't help but notice how weak and vulnerable she seemed without her bending.

**Haha just thought I'd throw some Tokka in there for kicks. Anyway if you have any other "random fight scenes that would never happen" you would like me to write feel free to make a suggestion. **


	3. Toph VS Zuko

I just realized there were never any good Zuko VS

**I just realized there were never any good Zuko VS. Toph fighting scenes. **

-Another random fight scene!-

"Hey sparky."

"What is it this time?"

"Wanna fight?"

"Uh not really."

"Too bad."

She shot a rock at his head from across the camp fire. He barely ducked in time to avoid getting knocked out.

"What was that for!" Zuko asked incredulously but she only smiled and started firing more rocks at him. The rest of the gaang scattered as Toph and Zuko squared off.

Zuko obliterated the rocks with the use of the campfires flame and retaliated with flames of his own. Toph erected a shield and poked her out from behind it. "You going to have to do better then that."

"Tell me why are we fighting again?" He asked curiously.

"Well everyone else got a mini vacation with you and got to fight with you too." She said and peered over at the rest of the gaang. "Right?" There was a murmur of general agreement.

"Not me…" Sokka said slowly.

"What about the south pole?" Zuko asked.

"Heh heh… Oh yeah I had forgotten about that." Sokka said sheepishly.

Toph shot her barricade at Zuko hoping to catch him off guard. She had no such luck, he dodged out of the away and blasted a huge fireball at her. She shot herself into the air and landed behind Zuko just in time to feel him do a backhanded blow the sent her stumbling back. Zuko didn't wait for her to recover and shot another fireball at her before she could recover. She sidestepped it and launched a slab of rock at him.

"I'll bet you 10 coins Toph wins." Aang whispered to Sokka.

"You're on." Sokka said and continued watching the fight.

Zuko engulfed the rock in flame and kicked it back at her. She was surprised by his creativity and but was able to break the rock apart before it reached her. Zuko didn't wait for her to retaliate and drew his swords. Toph laughed at his stupidity and she metalbended his sword so he almost stabbed himself. He threw the sword away only to have it come flying back at him. He ducked and shot some flame at Toph to distract her while he sheathed his swords. Toph ducked and kicked the ground. Zuko didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. A pillar of rock shot up between his legs and he yelped in pain.

Aang grabbed the coins from Sokka and whooped with glee as Zuko keeled over whimpering.

Toph laughed. "Now everyone here has fought Zuko but I am the only one who defeated him."

"What are you talking about? I beat Zuko and all of his guards at the South pole." Aang said.

"Yeah and I beat Zuko at the North pole too." Katara said.

"What are you talking about he captured me and dragged me out into a blizzard!" Aang said.

"I hit Zuko with my boomerang one time!" Sokka chimed in.

"Doesn't count." Zuko grunted.

"I beat Zuko on Kyoshi too." Aang pointed out.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"What about down in the crystal catacombs at Ba Sing Se." Zuko said finally having recovered somewhat.

"Azula shot me not you!" Aang chastened Zuko.

"Whatever." Toph said and left the group as they bickered back and forth about who beat Zuko when.


	4. Sokka vs jet

K so here's another I thought up after watching a strange video on youtube

**K so here's another I thought up after watching a strange video on youtube. **

-Sokka vs Jet-

"Jet what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Obviously I'm not." Jet drew his dual hookswords.

"What? No I don't want to fight you!" Sokka began but Jet started slashing his hookswords around.

"This should be interesting." Toph said and folded her arms.

"You don't think we should do something?" Aang asked a little concerned.

"Hey I'm just here to enjoy the show." She said wiggling her toes.

Sokka drew his meteor sword and parried a blow. Not bothering to inquire further at why Jet had randomly attacked him he swung at Jet's head. _It's faster to beat him anyway._

Jet ducked under the blow and Sokka swung again. This time Jet parried it and swung at Sokka's side. Sokka tried to pull back his sword to parry the incoming blow but it got caught on the end of Jet's sword. Jet's sword broadsided him and he staggered back barely dodging second blow. Trying a new tactic Sokka tried to cut Jet's legs out from underneath him but he jumped up and swung, Sokka did a backward roll and jumped back to his feet just in time to block another blow. _He's good._

"10 coins on Jet" Aang whispered to Toph. "You're on." She said back with a smile.

Sokka stepped back while fending off Jet's blows racking his brains for a way to beat him. The hook's on the end of his swords were menacing but they were not deadly. Sokka's sword was by far more deadly than a blunt hooksword. Sokka swung at Jet and he predictably blocked it but instead of Sokka withdrawing his sword directly he dragged it along the edge of Jet's sword and yanked. Jet realized what he was doing and struck out at him with his other sword. It hit him on the shoulder and drew blood but it wasn't too bad. The hooksword went flying behind Sokka. Sokka initiated a flurry of blows at Jet pressing his advantage. Jet backpedaled wildly trying to fend off Sokka with one sword. Sokka was by far more skilled than him with one sword and it didn't last much longer. Sokka broke Jet's defenses and threw him to the ground. He put the tip of his blade up to his neck.

"Nice to see you again." Jet said.

"Man I always lose!" Aang said as Toph burst out laughing.


	5. Avatar Boys VS Girls

Someone suggested this to me but I made a slight alteragtion so here goes something… Hopefully

**Someone suggested this to me but I made a slight alteration so here goes something… Hopefully. XD **

-The avatar boys VS the avatar girls-

"How am I supposed to cook anything without any firewood?" Katara grumbled.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Zuko asked indignantly.

"I'll cook as long as some one else get's the firewood."

"And I suppose that's supposed to be me?" He retorted angrily.

"Yep."

"Why don't you ever make Toph get the firewood?"

"I'm busy." She said from down below where she was picking her toes.

"I think you always ask me or Aang Sokka to do it because we're guys."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Whoa whoa calm down guys." Aang said waving his arms around.

"There's only one way to settle this!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You go get the firewood and we call it a night?" Aang chimed in hopefully.

"Agni Kai!"

"But I'm not a fire bender."

"Hey why does Katara get to represent the girls?" Toph said standing up to all of her 4 foot 6 height.

"Fine boys VS girls, then we can settle this once and for all." Zuko said.

"I don't-"Aang began but Zuko grabbed him over to the side.

"Aang you take Toph."

"But-"

"Sokka take Suki."

"Zuko I-"

"And I'll take Katara."

Aang sighed and took a fighting stance.

"You're out when you fall outside the ring." Zuko said and nudged Aang.

"Huh?- Oh yeah." He said and drew a ring with Earthbending.

"Ready?"

"Go!" Then several things happened at once. Aang _tried _to blast Toph with some fiery hot offense but she hid behind an Earthen wall.

Katara froze Zuko's feet to the ground using the moisture in the air.

Sokka yelled "Charge!" And charged Suki swinging his sword around wildly.

Aang jumped high into the air with the power of airbending and landed behind Toph. She flung a rock at him as soon as he landed but he ducked just in time.

Zuko melted his icy shackles just in time to dodge Katara's water whip.

Suki ducked under Sokka's blade and kicked him in the chest.

Aang blew Toph within an inch of the ring but she regained her footing in time to slide to a stop.

Zuko shot a huge wall of flame at Katara who withdrew gallons of water from the river to block his attack.

Sokka stumbled back and ducked as a speeding fan nearly knocked him out cold. He slashed at Suki's head in retaliation.

"Not bad Twinkle toes." She nearly crushed him with a huge boulder. "But you'll have to do better then that." She said as she sent more rock toward him.

Squinted as the first layer of steam washed over him. He saw a water whip coming just in time to roll left. He shot a ball of flame at where he thought Katara was in retaliation. "I can see your every move!" (She was using her waterbending to determine where he was by the disturbance of the water in the air. Kind of like how Toph can "See" with Earthbending.)

Suki leaned back like she was doing some kind of life or death limbo game then the steam crashed over them and she took a step back wary of what might follow.

Aang had barely dodged that last boulder when a layer of steam washed over him and Toph. She didn't even notice she just kept flinging boulders at him.

A wave of water came flying Toward Zuko, instead of evaporating it he dove through it and was met face to face with Katara. He tried to punch her but she froze his hand and punched him in the gut.

As Suki stood in the fog she heard a strange whistling noise. She looked around wondering what it could be. She realized it at the last second then Sokka's boomerang hit her head and she knew no more.

Aang struck inspiration and made an air scooter. _She can't see where I am now. _He thought slyly as he sped toward her dodging a few inaccurate shots.

Zuko doubled over gasping before Katara threw him out of the ring with the octopus form.

Sokka place Suki outside of the ring and turned around to confront another opponent. He was glad to see the steam clearing.

"I'm out!" He heard Zuko yell.

Toph could only vaguely tell where Aang was by the dust his air scooter kicked up. She raised her arms up taking control of a huge slab of Earth and shot it at him. Aang saw it coming now that the steam was nearly gone and jumped up high into the air. He landed behind her then kicked her in the back.

As the steam cleared he saw Katara running over to Toph to help her with Aang. _Maybe Aang can defeat Toph if I can distract Katara for long enough._ He thought to himself. "Charge!" He yelled and Katara turned around just in time to duck a slash.

Toph flew forward a few feet before landing on her face. She felt a gust of air blowing on her and she started sliding. Only a few more feet and she would be out of the ring. She dug her hands into the ground and tried to wait out the attack.

Kate rolled to the left to avoid a two handed blow from her brother. She drew some water from the nearby river and curled it around her arms in preparation to throw her brother out of the ring. He slashed again and she blocked it with some ice. Then she attack using her water whip to snag Sokka's waist. She pulled it taut and he started sliding out of the ring.

Toph grunted as the wind continued to buffet her. She pulled one of her hands out and threw a rock at Aang. He ducked and used Earthbending to break her grip on the Earth. She went sliding back but she created an Earth shield just in time to stop from going out of the ring.

Sokka was sliding out of the ring but he wasn't about to give up yet. He slashed the strand of water but his sword just slid right through the water. She smiled at him and gave one last yank and fell out of the ring.

Toph shot her Earth shield at Aang and continued to beat him with an onslaught of rock. Aang parried each one rooted to the spot. He blasted apart a particularly large rock and shot fire at her in retaliation. Just as he thought he might over come her a wave of water crashed into his back. He went sprawling out into the mud. He rolled just in time to avoid a rock then ducked as Katara's water whip almost chopped his ear off.

Trying a new tactic he jumped high up into the air and gathered a ton of air. All the pent up air he sent flying down at Toph and Katara below. Katara tried to block it with a wall of ice but her and the ice went flying far outside of the ring and landed in a tree. Toph ducked behind an Earthen shield but it crumbled under the sheer power of the hurricane force winds. She went rolling out of the ring.

Aang landed and Sokka and Zuko ran over congratulating him.

"So it look's like you have to get the fire wood and cook tonight." Zuko said at Katara, Toph and the unconscious Suki.

"Fine. But don't think this means you've won." Toph said jabbing a finger at him.

"But we did win!" Zuko said indignantly.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Aang muttered and everyone laughed, except Zuko.


End file.
